Changes Veränderungen
by Estelwen
Summary: Der dritte Teil nach "Der verhasste Geliebte" und "Das Sternenmädchen" ..... viel wird passieren, offenes Ende und noch unbearbeitet (also Roh-form sozusagen) ;) viel Spaß und vergesst die Reviews nicht


"Changes - Veränderungen"  
  
von Nadine  
  
Kapitel Das Gefühl   
  
I never forget your face Or the place Were you leaving On this evening  
  
But why I don´t know Why you want to go? It´s not the love you always show This is not the man you are Now you are so far  
  
I can´t live without you Darling it´s true I still believe in thausend dream And I believe in you and me Why can´t it be?  
  
I beliebe in love and trust I know I must  
  
I believe one day you´ll come back to me I know it will be!  
  
Estelwen beendete ihr Lied. Nachdenklich saß sie auf der Lichtung am Ufer des Sees. Langsam rollten die Wellen heran und brachen sich leicht an den Steinen. Estelwen fühlte sich wie in Tranche - was war bloß wieder mit ihr los? Immer öfter überkamen sie Vorahnungen, Bruchteile nur, wie ein Blitz kamen und verschwanden sie schnell. Die Bilder in Estelwens Kopf waren undeutlich, doch immer wieder sah sie Legolas. Mal kämpfend, dann wieder schlafend. Sie spürte, dass bald etwas passieren würde, was - das konnte sie nicht sagen.  
  
Bainwen trat auf die Lichtung und sah Estelwen wieder in Gedanken versunken da sitzen. Sie erinnerte sich an die schrecklichen Depressionen die sie gehabt hatte als Legolas gegangen war und eilte schnell zu ihr. "Estelwen? Ist alles in Ordnung? Bedrückt dich etwas?" Sie kniete vor ihr, während sie ihre Hand hielt. Estelwen schaute sie an. "Bainwen, ich habe solche Vorahnungen. Ich sehe Legolas, wenn ich die Augen schließe. Mein Herz zerreißt es fast vor Sehnsucht nach ihm. Zu lange schon ist es her, dass ich ihn sah. Ich habe Angst zu vergessen, Bainwen." "Du wirst ihn nie vergessen Estelwen. Und bald wird er auch wiederkommen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Aber solange musst du stark sein. Ich weiß du kannst es wenn du es nur zulässt." Sie umarmten sich und Estelwen fühlte sich wieder besser. Ihre Freundin hatte sie schon so oft aus tiefen Löchern der Verzweiflung und Angst geholt. Sie war ihr sehr dankbar.  
  
Wieder im Schlosshof trafen sie auf Gilwen. Diese war gerade dabei ihr Pferd bereit zu machen. "Du reitest aus?" ,die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang besorgt. "Ja, nicht weit weg von hier ist eine wunderschöne Wiese. Ich habe vor dort zu übernachten. Diese Nacht soll klar werden und ich möchte mir die Sterne ansehen." "Gut mein Kind. Aber geh nicht allein. Ich traue der Ruhe nicht die hier eingekehrt ist. Berion!" Ein großer, junger Mann kam herbei. Seine Haare waren fast schwarz, seine Augen jedoch blau und gütig. "Berion, du wirst meine Tochter begleiten und sie beschützen wenn es nötig ist." Berion nickte und wandte sich dann an Gilwen: "Ich denke wir werden gut miteinander auskommen, euer Hoheit." Gilwen nickte zustimmend, doch innerlich fand sie es überhaupt nicht gut mit einem Begleiter diesen kurzen Weg zurück zulegen. Doch sie sagte nichts. Sie war sich der Gefahr auch bewusst und sie hätte es wirklich schlimmer treffen können als mit Berion zu reisen. Bainwen hatte indessen ganz glänzende Augen bekommen als Berion auf der Bildfläche erschien. Estelwen entging dies nicht und musste schmunzeln. Anscheinend hatte sich Bainwen verliebt. Sie gab ihrer Freundin einen kleinen Schubs um sie aus ihren Träumen zu reißen und es wirkte. Bainwen schaute sich um als wäre sie noch nie hier gewesen und lief dann purpurrot an als sie merkte dass Berion sie gesehen hatte. Verlegen kicherte sie und murmelte dann irgendetwas von Visionen die sie angeblich gehabt hatte. "Ich hoffe auch wir werden noch einmal die Gelegenheit haben zusammen zu verreisen." ,sagte Berion zu Bainwen und dann saßen er und Gilwen auf und ritten davon.  
  
"Er schien dir zu gefallen." ,sagte Estelwen als die beiden außer Sichtweite waren. "Ist er dir noch nie aufgefallen?" "Nein, ich meine, doch, ja schon einmal habe ich ihn gesehen, doch dachte ich meine Augen spielten mir einen Streich, denn er war plötzlich wieder weg." Bainwen guckte verlegen zum Boden. Estelwen beließ es dabei und dachte sich den Rest. Immer noch schmunzelnd verließ sie den Hof in Richtung Schloss. Bainwen jedoch blieb, auf ihre Füße starrend, zurück.  
Ende 1. Kapitel  
Kapitel Schatten   
  
Estelwen saß mit Bainwen und Gilwen an der großen Tafel und aß zu Abend, als wieder einer dieser Blitze durch ihren Kopf zuckte. Sie drehte sich weg, mit den Händen an ihrem Kopf, gewillt mehr zu erkennen als nur ein verschwommenes Bild das zwei Reiter zeigte. Bainwen und Gilwen standen auf und gingen zu Estelwen, die jetzt, da es vorbei war, zusammengesunken auf ihrem Stuhl saß. "Mutter! Was war das? Ist dir schwindlig geworden?" "Nein, mein Kind." ,sagte Estelwen und schaute dabei Gilwen an. "Nein, schwindlig nicht." Dann lächelte sie plötzlich, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf so dass dieser nach hinten flog und lief aus dem Saal. Gilwen und Bainwen guckten sich ungläubig an und folgten dann Estelwen.  
  
Diese war bereits auf dem Hof angekommen und lehnte sich nach Luft ringend an einen Torspfosten. Als sie aufschaut erkannte sie im Wald zwei Gestalten. Schatten erst, aber immer deutlicher werdend. Estelwen blieb beinahe die Luft weg, als beide Reiter nun genau zu erkennen waren. "Legolas!" Mehr vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Sie rannte auf ihn zu. Legolas war währenddessen von seinem Pferd abgestiegen. Als er Estelwen sah füllten sich seinen Augen mit Tränen und sie liefen aufeinander zu. Überglücklich schloss er sie in die Arme. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet. Estelwen, immer noch unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, ließ nun auch ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Alle Sorgen, Ängste, Zweifel fielen von ihr ab. Langen standen sie so da. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und es war, als wenn Legolas nie weg gewesen wäre. Sie küssten sich lange und innig, nie mehr wollten sie einander gehen lassen. Als sich ihre Lippen lösten, war es Legolas der zuerst wieder sprechen konnte: "Estelwen." ,flüsterte eher als dass er sprach "Ich habe dir versprochen wiederzukehren und mein Versprechen löse ich nun ein. Lange Zeit wünschte ich mir diesen Augenblick herbei und jetzt hat mein Warten ein Ende." Estelwen suchte nach Worten, doch noch war sie zu überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen als dass sie auch nur einen Laut hätte von sich geben können. Stattdessen küsste sie Legolas wieder.  
  
Bainwen war schneller als Gilwen gewesen und sah nun auch Legolas. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Er war wirklich wiedergekehrt! Langsam hatte sie nämlich angefangen ihren eigenen Worten nicht mehr zu glauben. Sie lief auf die beiden zu und kniete sich vor Legolas hin: "Mein Herr, ich bin so froh euch wohlauf wieder zusehen." ,dabei musste auch sie die Tränen unterdrücken. Doch Legolas reichte ihr die Hand und richtete sie auf und ganz unerwartet umarmte er Bainwen. Diese war total überrumpelt, war doch Legolas immer eher zurückhaltend und schweigsam gewesen. "Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zusehen, Bainwen." ,sagte Legolas. Zu viel Tod und Schmerz war ihm begegnet, als dass er jetzt streng hätte sein können. Über Bainwens Schulter hinweg entdeckte Legolas jetzt Gilwen. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und sein Gesicht erhellte sich. "Deine Tochter." ,flüsterte Estelwen Legolas lächelnd ins Ohr. Gilwen erkannte den Vater wieder, ja genauso hatte ihre Mutter ihn ihr beschrieben. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und beiden umarmten sich unter Tränen. "Vater." ,flüsterte Gilwen "Ich dachte ich seh dich nie wieder."  
  
Ein lautes Schnief war zu vernehmen. Es kam vom zweiten Reiter, der immer noch auf seinem Pferd saß und den Eindruck machte als würde ihm diese Situation missfallen. "Wie (schnief) rührend!" ,sagte er. Er war gerade dabei abzusteigen als der Sattel unter ihm wegrutschte und er unsanft auf seinem Hintern landete. "Aua! Verfluchte Pferde!" Unter schimpfen rappelte er sich hoch und klopfte sich den Staub aus der Kleidung. "Herr Elb, hätten sie die Güte mich vorzustellen?" Estelwen und Bainwen schauten sich verblüfft an. Sahen sie da wirklichen einen Zwerg vor sich? Anscheinend schon, denn von Größe und Mundwerk her konnte es nur ein Zwerg sein. Legolas, seine Frau an der einen, seine Tochter an der anderen Seite ging nun auf den Zwerg zu. "Nur nicht so ungeduldig, es wird doch erlaubt sein, seine Familie zu begrüßen." , bei diesen Worten schnappte der Zwerg deutlich hörbar nach Luft: "Fa-Fam- Familie? Nie habt ihr auch nur ein Wort über sie verloren, Herr Bogenmeister. Was mich nicht sehr wundert, ihr zogt es sowieso vor allein zu sein, des Nachts wenn alle anderen von ihrer Heimat erzählten." "Fürwahr, ich hatte viel zu Denken. Doch auch ich habe Familie. Dies hier, mein Freund, ist Estelwen, meine Gemahlin und die Liebe meines Lebens, Herrscherin über den Tathomwald." Der Zwerg bekam große Augen und verbeugte sich tief vor Estelwen. Diese war immer noch ein weinig verwirrt und lächelte nur. "Und dies hier ist Gilwen, meine Tochter. Ich verließ beide als sie noch ein Baby war." Auch vor Gilwen verbeugte sich der Zwerg so tief, dass ihm der Helm vom Kopf fiel und scheppernd auf den Boden aufschlug. Verlegen nahm ihn der Zwerg wieder auf und hielt ihn fest in der Hand, bedacht darauf ihn nicht noch einmal fallen zu lassen. "Und mit wem haben wir die Ehre?" ,fragte Estelwen nun. "Das ist Gimli, Gloin´s Sohn und mein Gefährte während ich weg war." Estelwen reichte Gimli nun die Hand und sagte: "Mae govannen und willkommen im Tathom Wald. Legolas´ Freunde sind auch meine Freunde. Das hier ist Bainwen, meine Freundin. Ich hoffe wir werden schnell Freunde, Herr Gimli."  
  
Bainwen guckte gar nicht erfreut. Sie sollte sich mit einem Zwerg anfreunden? Dieser Gedanken gefiel ihr gar nicht, doch versuchte sie es nicht zu zeigen. "So lasst uns nun reingehen, ihr werdet müde und hungrig sein von der langen Reise." ,sagte Estelwen und so liefen sie wieder ins Haus zurück während die Pferde von Berion und dem Stallmeister weggeführt wurden. Ende 2. Kapitel  
  
Kapitel Morgen   
  
So saßen sie alle fünf an dem großen Tisch der reichlich gedeckt war mit vielen guten Sachen. Gimli und Legolas aßen für zwei so einen Hunger hatten sie. Auch Estelwen hatte zum ersten Mal wieder richtig Appetit und Bainwen konnte sowieso immer essen. Nur Gilwen saß schweigen auf ihrem Platz während sie nervös an ihrer Serviette herumspielte. Sie war es, die die gefräßige Stille durchbrach: "Vater, sag mir doch warum du damals weggegangen bist. Warum ließt du mich und Mutter allein?" Legolas hielt inne: " Mein Kind, eine Bedrohung ist herangewachsen und ich musste nach Bruchtal. Von dort aus war ich Teil einer wichtigen Mission. Zusammen mit Gimli und 7 weiteren Gefährten mussten wir uns auf nach Mordor machen. Doch wir wurden getrennt und viel Krieg, Tod und Schmerz begegneten mir auf meiner Reise." Legolas und Gimli fingen an zu erzählen. Über Moria und Helms Klamm, Gondor und den einen Ring. Estelwen, sowie Bainwen und Gilwen konnten es nicht fassen. So viel war passiert und sie hatten nichts davon mitbekommen außer Estelwens Vorahnungen. Jedoch waren sie froh darüber dass der Ringkrieg vorüber war und Legolas gesund und munter wieder zurückgekehrt war. Dann musste Gimli noch etwas über sein Volk erzählen und so saßen sie lange bis in die Nacht zusammen und hörten mal mehr mal weniger zu.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen tastete Estelwen, im Halbschlaf noch, nach Legolas. Sie war froh ihn wieder bei sich zu haben. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schlief wieder ein.  
  
Gimli war schon auf den Beinen, genau wie Bainwen und beide saßen schon am Tisch und frühstückten. "Sollten wir nicht warten bis die anderen wach sind?" ,fragte Bainwen. "Ach, bis dahin sind wir doch schon vor Hunger eingegangen." ,sagte Gimli und hievte sich mit Müh und Not auf den viel zu großen Stuhl. Bainwen musste lachen. Es sah wirklich komisch aus wie der Zwerg sich abmühte. Gimli warf ihr giftige Blicke zu und Bainwen warf wieder welche zurück. In dieser entspannten Stimmung frühstückten sie dann.  
  
Als Estelwen und Legolas Arm in Arm den Saal betraten war Bainwen schon wieder weg. Nur Gimli saß noch da und schaufelte sich weiter Obst auf seinen Teller. Als er die beiden bemerkte sagte er zu Estelwen gewandt: "Guten Morgen, Herrin. Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Morgen?" und zu Legolas: "Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine angenehme Nacht?" ,begleitet wurde dieser Satz mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Doch Legolas war so etwas von seinem Begleiter gewöhnt nur Estelwen guckte etwas pikiert. "Aber natürlich, mein Freund. Nächte im Tathom Wald sind immer angenehm." Anscheinend war Gimli die Lust vergangen Legolas weiter zu schikanieren und so fuhr er fort Brot zu bestreichen und es sich in den Mund zu schieben wobei die Hälfte des Belages auf dem Boden landete. Estelwen und Legolas setzten sich an den Kopf des Tisches und begannen ebenfalls mit dem Frühstück. "Wo ist eigentlich Bainwen? Ist sie schon munter oder wandelt sie immer noch in Träumen?" ,fragte Estelwen Gimli, doch der schien nicht zu realisieren dass diese Frage an ihn gerichtet war. An seiner Stelle antwortete Menelwen: "Bainwen ist schon draußen. Sie wollte jemanden suchen so sagte sie zu mir." Estelwen lächelte. Sie wusste wen sie wohl suchen würde. Sie stand auf und blickte zu einem der großen Fenster hinaus, welches den Raum mit dem hellen Licht des anbrechenden Tages flutete. Dort unten auf dem Hof stand Bainwen in ihrem schönsten Kleid. Grün war es, mit kleinen dunkelgrünen Schmetterlingen bestickt. Bainwen schaute sich um und schien plötzlich jemand zu entdecken. Berion kam angelaufen und führte zwei Pferde mit sich. Ein Schimmel und ein Fuchs waren es. Estelwen erkannte Alagos und Faun wieder. Sie selbst schenkte Faun, den Schimmel, Bainwen und Alagos, der Fuchs, wurde schon von Berion geritten als er noch ein kleiner Junge war.  
  
Berion löst sein Versprechen ein, dachte sich Estelwen. Legolas war neben sie getreten. "Scheint so, als würden wir bald wieder Hochzeit feiern." ,murmelte er.  
  
Es war ein prächtiges Fest. Bainwen war eine wunderschöne Braut und Berion stand ihr in nichts nach. Alle freuten sich mit den beiden und sogar Gimli wurde dazu überredet zu tanzen, was ziemlich lustig wirkte, wie er da so zwischen all den Elben herumhopste. Alle waren fröhlich, nur Gilwen saß alleine und abseits des Tanzes und schien in ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein. Sicher freute sie sich für Bainwen, schließlich waren sie ja Freundinnen, doch ihr Freiheitswille konnte auch durch so ein rauschendes Fest nicht getrübt werden. Legolas trat neben sie: "Was ist Gilwen? Die Nacht ist noch jung und du bist es auch. Warum tanzt du nicht ein wenig?" "Vater, ich will hinaus aus dem Tathom Wald, ich möchte Mittelerde sehen. Gondor und Rohan. Auch möchte ich einmal in Bainwens Heimat, den Rhûnwald. Doch es war mir bis zu deiner Rückkehr versagt geblieben. Die Gefahr war einfach zu groß. Doch nun, da der Krieg vorbei und der Feind geschlagen ist, zieht es mich hinaus. Vater, bitte lass mich gehen!" Legolas sagte kein Wort. Estelwen hatte es ihm erzählt, dass Gilwen schon während seiner Reise immer nur diesen einen Wunsch hatte, doch konnte sie ihn nicht leben wegen des Feindes. "Ich weiß, dass du frei sein willst, mein Kind. Doch bedenke die Unbekanntheit dieser Orte an die du gelangen willst. Nicht alleine kann ich dich ziehen lassen. Doch sei es dir gestattet zu gehen wenn du zwei Begleiter findest. Mehr vermag ich zu dieser Stunde nicht zu sagen." Legolas ging wieder zur Gesellschaft zurück und Gilwen fühlte sich ihrem Traum ein großes Stück näher. Ende 3. Kapitel  
  
Kapitel Aufbruch   
  
Gilwen musste nicht lange überlegen wen sie fragen sollte. Doch nicht gleich wollte sie es tun, da Bainwen und Berion erst kurze Zeit verheiratet waren. So verging die Zeit ohne große Vorkommnisse bis Gilwen eines Tages zu Bainwen ging. "Baiwen, du weißt dass ich schon als kleines Mädchen den Wunsch hatte einmal deine Heimat zu sehen. Und nun, da ich die Erlaubnis schon vor langer Zeit bekommen habe möchte ich aufbrechen und ich würde es gerne sehen wenn du und Berion mich begleiten würdet." Bainwen guckte als hätte man ihr gerade gesagt, dass Pferde fliegen können. Dann fing sie an undefinierbare Laute von sich zu geben und sagte dann schließlich: "Kind, du weißt wie sehr ich dich mag. Ich kenne dich schon von klein auf und weiß sehr wohl was du für Wünsche hast. Doch dachte ich mir nie ein Teil davon zu sein. Das kommt jetzt alles doch sehr überraschend." Berion war neben seine Frau getreten und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter: "Bainwen, früher warst du schneller mit deinen Urteilen bei der Hand und nicht so voller Zweifel. Warum sollten wir denn nicht Gilwen begleiten? Gibt es etwas was uns hier hält?"  
  
Bainwen schien von dem Vorwurf nicht mehr spontan, sonder spießig zu sein (obwohl Berion das nie behauptet hatte) so aufgebracht, dass sie sofort zustimmte.  
  
Und so kam es, dass der Tag des Aufbruchs kam. Bainwen war gerade dabei Lembas in ihren Bündeln zu verstauen als Estelwen zu ihr trat. "Pass gut auf Gilwen auf. Sicher scheint sie vernünftig und besonnen doch in bestimmten Momenten denkt sie nicht nach. Und kommt bald zurück." Sie umarmte die Freundin. "So," ,Bainwen wischte sich verstohlen einen Träne aus dem Auge "Nun müssen wir aber wirklich los." Sie saß auf Faun auf und Berion bestieg Alagos. Gilwen stand noch neben ihrem Pferd. Legolas ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie: "Ich wünsche dir viel Glück auf deinem Weg und mögen die Valar deine Seele führen." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und trat zurück. Estelwen ging nun auf ihre Tochter zu und blickte ihr lange in die Augen: "Mein Kind, sein vorsichtig im Umgang mit Fremden, doch behandle sie nie unter ihrer Würde. Auch ich wünsche dir viel Glück und dass dein Traum von der Freiheit nicht zu einem Alptraum wird." Gilwen setzte sich auf ihr Pferd und durch einen seltsames Gefühl im Hals brachte sie nur noch ein ersticktes: "Navaer, Naneth ar Adar [Lebt wohl, Mutter und Vater]" heraus. Legolas hielt Estelwen im Arm neben ihnen stand Gimli und alle drei winkten den Reisenden zu bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren.  
  
Ende 4. Kapitel  
  
Kapitel Die Fremde   
  
Es war der 10. Frühling seitdem Gilwen mit Bainwen und Berion aufbrachen und wie jedes Jahr trugen die Bäume des Tathomwaldes bunte Blüten. Estelwen ging mit Legolas lange spazieren und sie atmeten die frische, klare Luft ein. Kein Tag verging an dem sie nicht an ihre Tochter und deren Begleiter dachten. Was sie wohl sehen würde? Estelwen selbst war noch nie im Rhûnwald, doch zog es sie auch nicht dorthin. Sie war glücklich hier mit Legolas. Doch vermisste sie nicht nur Gilwen, sondern auch ihre Freundin Bainwen. Fast wie eine Schwester war sie ihr vorgekommen und nicht zu wissen wie es ihr geht beunruhigte sie. Doch Legolas erkannte solche Situationen immer und küsste sie in diesem Augenblick oder stimmte ein fröhliches Lied an, das er von den Hobbits gelernt hatte. Estelwen musste bei diesem Lied immer lachen und ihre Sorgen waren für einige Zeit vergessen. Auch trug Gimli, der noch immer als Gast bei ihnen wohnte, viel zur allgemeinen Heiterkeit bei.  
  
Es war an einem lauen Frühlingsabend als Gimli plötzlich in den Thronsaal gerannt kam, völlig außer Atem und sagte unter japsen: "Herr Legolas, Herrin, draußen" ,er holte tief Luft "auf der Ebene vor dem Wald sah ich einen Reiter, ganz eindeutig elbischer Natur, den er ritt ohne Zaumzeug, aber nicht aus dieses Gefilden." Legolas und Estelwen erhoben sich. "Wir werden selbst hinausgehen und ihn persönlich empfangen. Es wäre gut für ihn wenn er in friedlicher Absicht hier her gekommen ist." Sie gingen hinaus auf den Hof, Gimli hinterher, und blieben auf der großen Treppe stehen. Der Reiter, auf einem Pferd sitzend, dessen Fell fast ins Silber überging, kam näher und Legolas und Estelwen erkannten, dass es kein Reiter, sondern eine Reiterin war. Das Pferd kam auf den Hof und bäumte sich auf, doch die Elbenfrau schien es nicht zu stören. "Ruhig, Alfiril!" ,sagte die Frau und das Pferd schien sich zu beruhigen. Sie saß ab und kam auf Legolas und Estelwen zu. Sie trug ein langen, nachtblaues Kleid und hatte blonde, ja fast silberne Haare und eisblaue Augen. "Wer seid ihr und was begehrt ihr von uns?" ,fragte Legolas streng. "Meinen Namen, edler Herr, soll ich euch nennen? Nun ich habe viele Namen, denn ich war schon an vielen Orten. Manche nennen mich Nachtfrau, für andere bin ich Gwathwen, die Schattenfrau, aber in meiner Heimat heiße ich Melyanna." "Sei uns willkommen Melyanna. Doch sprich, was führt dich her?" ,fragte jetzt Estelwen und trat vor. Sofort verbeugte sich Melyanna. "Herrin, ich bin froh euch gefunden zu haben. Ich komme aus dem Rhûnwald und suche meine Schwester Bainwen. Habt ihr sie gesehen?" Estelwen war überrascht und auch Legolas schien etwas verwirrt als er sagte: "Ja, Bainwen ist uns wohl bekannt. Wir nahmen sie bei uns auf nachdem Orks ihr Land verwüstet hatten. Aber, Elbenfrau, wenn ihr ihre Schwester seid, warum hat sie uns nichts von euch erzählt?" Legolas´ Stimme klang misstrauisch, obwohl doch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen Bainwen und Melyanna zu erkennen war. "Ich war lange Zeit nicht im Rhûnwald sondern hielt mich in den Ebenen von Rohan auf, später war ich dann einige Zeit bei dem Volk der Leikvir am Abenrotsee. Deshalb habe ich meine Schwester schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen. Als ich wieder in den Rhûnwald zurückkehrte und sah, was die Orks angerichtet hatten fragte ich jeden der mir über den Weg lief nach meiner Schwester. Bis mich dann eine Menschenfrau hierher schickte." "Sie scheint die Wahrheit zu sprechen, Legolas." ,flüsterte Estelwen Legolas zu. Dieser sagte laut: "Melyanna, du scheinst uns nicht anzulügen, denn meine Frau und ich spüren so etwas. Dennoch müssen wir dich enttäuschen. Bainwen ist nicht mehr hier. Sie ist mit unserer Tochter Gilwen und ihrem Gemahl Berion weggeritten um die Wunder Mittelerdes zu sehen. Trotz alledem könnt ihr hier verweilen bis eure Schwester wiederkommt, ihr werdet uns willkommen sein." Melyanna verbeugte sich: "Dann ist es also wahr was man über die Herrscher des Tathomwaldes sagt. Weise und gerecht und gütig, so sagt man und dem kann ich nur noch hilfsbereit hinzufügen." Legolas pfiff und der Stallmeister kam und wollte das Pferd in den Stall führen doch dieses bäumte sich wieder auf und erst als Melyanna zu ihm trat und es streichelte beruhigte sich Alfiril wieder. Der Stallmeister ging kopfschüttelnd weg, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Die Elben des Tathowaldes sind diejenigen die am besten mit Tieren und Pflanzen umgehen können. Doch dieses Pferd war anders, es schien voller Magie und Melyanna musste es selbst in den Stall führen. Legolas und Estelwen gingen wieder ins Schloss. Gimli lief brummend hinterher, ihm schien diese Elbenfrau nicht ganz geheuer und es grauste ihn davor mit ihr unter einem Dach zu schlafen.  
  
"Was sagst du zu dieser Elbin und ihrem Pferd?" ,fragte Legolas seine Frau des Nachts. "Mir schien sie seltsam." "Ja, sie umgibt ein gewisser Zauber, sie hat etwas gebieterisches an sich, auch wenn sie nur die Tochter eines einfachen Bürgerlichen ist." "Ich hoffe nur sie bringt nicht alles durcheinander hier. Sie scheint so ganz anders als ihre Schwester auch wenn rein äußerlich gleiche Merkmale aufweisen. Vielleicht ist sie auch nur ihre Halbschwester. Soweit ich weiß ist Bainwen eine Tawarwaith doch mir scheint Melyanna eher wie eine Lossidil, ein reinblütiger Abkömmling der Teleri. Es ist jedoch gleich welchen Volkes sie angehören solange sie sich nicht gegen uns wenden." "Recht gesprochen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie das tun würde. Hast du gesehen wie sie mit dem Tier umging? Sie ist meinem Volk gar nicht so unähnlich." "Das Pferd - es erinnert mich an Schattenfell, das Pferd des Zauberers Gandalf. Wild, das ist wahr, aber zahm wenn es der richtige lenkt." "Egal wer sie ist und woher sie kommt," ,sagte Estelwen "Sie scheint ein reines Herz zu haben. Wir werden ihr vorläufig vertrauen."  
  
Ende 5. Kapitel  
  
Kapitel Melyanna und ihr Pferd   
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Legolas als erster wach. Während er ein kleines Frühstück zu sich nahm dachte er weiter über Melyanna nach. Er war ganz in Gedanken versunken dass er zusammenschrak als Gimli den Saal betrat. Er war heute in keiner guten Stimmung, Legolas merkte es sofort. Mürrisch setzte er sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen. "Wie wäre es mit einem `Guten Morgen`, Herr Zwerg? Oder begrüßt man den Hausherrn nicht erst bevor man sich zu Tisch begibt?" "Jetzt fängt der wieder an so einen Mist daher zuquatschen..." ,murmelte Gimli. "Guten Morgen holder Hausherr. Schlieft ihr gut des Nachts?" ,fragte er mit übertriebener Höflichkeit und machte einen tiefen Diener, so dass er fast seine Fußspitzen erreichte. "Zufrieden?" ,fragte er und setzte sich wieder hin. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf: "Was für eine Laus ist dir den über die Leber gelaufen?" "Die Laus heißt Melyanna. Musstest du sie aufnehmen, Legolas? Warum habt ihr sie nicht einfach wieder weggeschickt? Sie schien mir doch recht gut zurechtzukommen in der Welt da draußen." "Es ist Sitte, dass man einen Gast nicht gleich wieder wegschickt wenn er es nicht selber will. Außerdem währe es ohne Sinn wenn wir hätten gehen lassen und Bainwen kommt in ein paar Tagen, oder etwa nicht?" Gimli brummte weiter vor sich hin als Estelwen hereinkam. Auch sie war in Gedanken noch bei Melyanna. "Guten Morgen, mein Herz. Wie geht es dir heute?" ,fragte Legolas als Estelwen Platz nahm. "Nicht viel besser als gestern." Legolas schaute ihr in die Augen und küsste sie. Gimli schielte verstohlen rüber, grinste und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. "Mach dir dein Herz nicht unnötig schwer, Muin. Die Lösung vieler Probleme findet sich meist von ganz allein." ,sagte Legolas und streichelte ihr über das Gesicht. Einen Augenblick später trat Melyanna ein. "Guten Morgen, Herrschaften." ,sagte sie und setzte sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz. "Auch ihnen einen Guten Morgen, Melyanna." ,sagte Estelwen. Gimli brummte - wahrscheinlich einen Morgengruß - sah aber dabei nicht auf, Legolas sagte ebenfalls kurz angebunden: "Morgen.". Doch Melyanna schien es nicht weiter zu verwundern. Unbeirrt begann sie zu essen. "Melyanna, erzähl uns doch etwas über dich. Wie erging es dir auf deinen Reisen und was sahst du?" Melyanna blickte auf: "Nun ja, Herrin. Wenn ich alles erzählen wollte würde es zu lang werden, so erzähle ich nur einen Teil." Estelwen nickte als Zustimmung und sie und Legolas hörten Melyanna zu, wie sie erzählte von Rohan und vor allem von dem Abendrotsee, von den Menschen und Elben und wie ihr bewusst wurde, wie unterschiedlich und gleich sie doch waren. Gimli hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und war wortlos aus dem Raum gegangen. Das war eindeutig zuviel Gerede über die Pferdeherren von Rohan und irgendwelche unbekannten Elbenvölker als dass er es länger hätte ertragen können. Doch Estelwen hörte gespannt zu. Zwar hatte schon Legolas von Rohans Landschaft und den Pferden dort erzählt, doch interessierte es sie sehr. "Euer Pferd, Melyanna, ist es ein Pferd aus Rohans Stallungen?" "Ja, Alfiril ist ein Pferd aus Rohan, doch in ihm fließt das Blut der elbischen Pferde, da er mich lange auf meiner Reise begleitet hat." Legolas und Estelwen schauten sich an. Daher also kam der geheimnisvolle Zauber der dieses Tier umgab.  
  
Melyanna verbrachte viele Jahre im Tathom Wald zusammen mit Estelwen, Legolas und Gimli. Sie hoffte jeden Tag ihrer Schwester zu begegnen.  
  
Ende 6. Kapitel  
  
Kapitel Rückkehr   
  
Jeden Morgen stand Melyanna auf ihrem Balkon, der kunstvoll aus Elfenbein geschnitzt war und blickte über den Tathomwald auf der Suche nach dem bekannten Gesicht ihrer Schwester. Doch lange sah sie nur Bäume und die aufgehende Sonne, bis eines Tages zwei kleine Gestalten sichtbar wurden, die sich sehr schnell in Richtung Palast bewegten. Schnell lief sie hinunter und Estelwen und Legolas, in diesem Moment sehr mit sich beschäftigt, erschraken als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. "Oh, Verzeihung! Ich wollte - ich dachte nicht dass - na ja, egal." Eine leichte Röte stieg in Melyannas Gesicht, ob wegen der Aufregung oder vor Scham war nicht genau auszumachen. "Jedenfalls habe ich soeben am Rande des Waldes Bainwen gesehen!" Estelwen, sie sich gerade wieder ordnete, guckte zweifelnd: "Seid ihr euch sicher, Melyanna? War es nicht der Schlaf noch der euren Blick vernebelte?" Bei diesen Worten schaute Estelwen Melyanna von oben bis unten an und musste dann genau wie Legolas lächeln. Melyanna war ihren Blicken gefolgt und realisierte erst jetzt, dass sie noch ihr Schlafgewand trug und ihre Haare völlig wirr auf ihrem Kopf saßen. Verlegen lachte sie: "Sie müssen mich noch einmal entschuldigen, ich war wohl so aufgeregt, dass ich vergessen habe mich umzukleiden." Ihre Stimme wurde wieder bestimmter: "Aber ich kann es mir nur sehr schwer vorstellen mich geirrt zu haben. Aber ich kann euch nicht sagen wer der andere Reiter war." "Ich denke ich saht Berion, Bainwens Gemahl. Er brach mit ihr zusammen auf." ,sagte Estelwen und fragte sich warum Melyanna nur zwei Gestalten wahrgenommen hatte. Wo war Gilwen? "So lasst uns nun hinausgehen und Bainwen und Berion begrüßen, wenn ihr euch dessen so sicher seid. Doch zuvor," ,sagte Legolas und grinste "solltet ihr euch umziehen, Melyanna."  
  
Estelwen war schon im Hof als Legolas und Gimli herantraten. "Siehst du sie schon, Estelwen?" ,fragte Legolas und blickte seinerseits auch auf den noch dunklen Wald. Er konnte nichts erkennen. "Nein." ,sagte Estelwen "Melyanna scheint gute Augen zu haben." "Nach wem halten wir eigentlich Ausschau, Herrin?" ,fragte Gimli an Estelwen gewandt. "Der Herr Elb wollte es mir nämlich nicht verraten." Ein giftiger Seitenblick von Gimli traf Leoglas. "Melyanna sagte, sie hätte Bainwen und Berion gesehen." ,antwortete Estelwen immer noch auf den Wald schauend, dann sah sie Gimli an: "Ihr erinnert euch doch noch an Bainwen, Herr Gimli?" Gimli dachte angestrengt nach. Es war schon lange her, doch für Elben schien die Zeit nicht viel länger als ein Jahr zu sein. Er jedoch erinnerte sich, dass er vor ungefähr 20 Jahren Bainwen zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. "Ja Herrin, ich erinnere mich. Eure Freundin die damals mit ihrem Mann und eurer Tochter nach Rhûn aufbrach, richtig?" Estelwen nickte: "So ist es Herr Zwerg." Melyanna kam die Treppe heruntergelaufen, sie war nun richtig gekleidet und auch ihre Haare fielen ihr wieder in geordneten Bahnen über die Schultern. "Sind sie schon da?" ,fragte sie an Legolas gewandt. "Nein, noch können weder meine Frau noch ich ihre Gestalten vernehmen. Und ihr seid euch auch wirklich sicher sie gesehen zu haben?" Melyanna schaute nun nicht ganz so überzeugend. War sie sich denn überhaupt noch sicher? War es nur ein Wunschbild gewesen?  
  
In diesem Moment des Zweifels sagte Estelwen plötzlich: "Ich sehe sie! Sie kommen sehr schnell angeritten." Nun sah auch Legolas zwei kleine Gestalten immer näher kommen, doch Gimli mühte sich vergebens ab etwas zu erkennen. Keine fünf Minuten später kamen Bainwen auf Faun und Berion auf Alagos im Hof an und saßen ab. Estelwen umarmte die Freundin und Bainwen begrüßte auch Legolas und Gimli. Dann traf ihr Blick auf Melyanna. "Nein," ,flüsterte sie "kann das sein? Melyanna!" Sie lief auf die Schwester zu und umarmte sie überschwänglich. Melyanna war überglücklich ihre Schwester wieder zusehen, was augenscheinlich auch Bainwen war. "Ich dachte du wärst für immer von zu Haus weg." ,sagte Bainwen. "Was für ein glücklicher Umstand hat deinen Weg hierher gelenkt?" "Lass mich dir die Geschichte später erzählen, in Ordnung?" Bainwen nickte. Estelwen schaute von einer zu anderen und plötzlich kam ihr der Gedanke: "Bainwen! Wo ist Gilwen? Wieso seid ihr zwei nicht bei ihr?" "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Estelwen. Sie wollte, dass wir sie ab den Pforten von Rohan allein ziehen lassen. Es war ihr Wunsch, Estelwen, und wir haben ihn akzeptiert. Sie ist vernünftiger geworden auf unserer Reise." Estelwen guckte sie wütend an. Wie konnte sie sie nur so verraten? Hatte sie ihr nicht ersprochen immer an Gilwens Seite zu bleiben? "Estelwen, die Entscheidung ist uns wirklich nicht leicht gefallen." ,sagte jetzt Berion um seine Frau in Schutz zu nehmen. "Hör zu, Gilwen hat an Erfahrung gewonnen und auch an Verstand. Außerdem wird sie bald wiederkehren, da bin ich mir sicher. Doch lass sie zuerst selbst verstehen was draußen in der Welt vorgeht." Estelwen nickte. In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein Knoten so dass sie kein Wort sagen konnte und ihre Augen wurden glänzend von Tränen. Legolas nahm sie in die Arme und sie weinte bitterlich. Sie hatte so gehofft Gilwen wiederzusehen, doch nun hatte sie das Gefühl sie für immer verloren zu haben.  
  
Berion und Bainwen schauten sich an. Das hatten sie nicht beabsichtigt als sie Gilwen ziehen ließen. Bainwen trat an Estelwens Seite und legte ihr ihre Hand auf die Schulter. "Estelwen, verzeih mir. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du solche Sehnsucht hast, hätte ich Gilwen nie verlassen. Doch dachte ich es wäre auch in eurem Sinne, dass eure Tochter selbstständig wird." Estelwen konnte noch immer nichts sagen, deshalb antwortete Legolas: "Natürlich konntet ihr das nicht wissen. Wir machen euch auch keine Vorwürfe. Aber lasst Estelwen einen Augenblick Zeit, es ist schwer die eigene Tochter ziehen zu lassen."  
  
Bainwen verließ zusammen mit Melyanna und Berion den Hof. Gimli ging mit ihnen, Legolas und Estelwen sollten allein sein.  
  
Ende 7. Kapitel  
  
Kapitel Zuversicht   
  
Abends, im Bett, war Estelwen wie abwesend. Nicht ein Wort hatte sie am Abend noch gesprochen, sondern hatte immer nur geweint. Doch nun blickte sie Legolas an, der zärtlich über ihr Gesicht streichelte. "Legolas, sag mir - bin ich eine schlechte Mutter?" "Nein, mein Schatz, natürlich nicht. Wie kommst du denn nur auf solch einen Gedanken?"  
  
Estelwen wich seinen Blicken aus: "Ich habe sie gefangen gehalten, sie nicht gehen lassen als sie es wollte-" Legolas legte ihr sacht einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und schaute ihr tief in die Augen: "Dich trifft keine Schuld an Gilwens Entscheidung. Du hast das getan, was jede Mutter getan hätte. Du hast sie beschützt. Hättest du sie gehen lassen, als sie es wollte, wäre sie jetzt sicher tot. Du weißt, welche Gefahren zu dieser Zeit außerhalb des Tathomwaldes waren und Gilwen wusste es auch. Nein, du bist keine schlechte Mutter."  
  
Am nächsten Tag musste Melyanna Bainwen und Berion ihre ganze Geschichte erzählen. Lange unterhielten sie die drei angeregt über Rohan und seine Pferde. Melyanna musste jede Einzelheit ihrer Reise noch einmal schildern und ließ sich dann von Bainwen berichten, was während ihrer Abwesenheit im Rhûnwald geschehen war. In dieser Situation trat Gimli ein: "Guten Morgen alle miteinander!" ,rief er fröhlich und setzte sich neben Berion. "Ich wünsche ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Herr Gimli." ,sagte Melyanna doch Gimli schien es nicht zu merken, sondern begann gleich damit sich seinen Teller zu füllen. Melyanna schaute zu Bainwen hinüber die nur gleichgültig mit den Axeln zuckte. So ein Verhalten war sie von dem Zwerg schon gewohnt. Sie führten ihr Gespräch weiter und Gimli schien dies nur Recht zu sein, denn zuhören konnte er besser als erzählen wenn er den Mund voll hatte. Außer es ging um die Arbeiten der Zwerge. Da war es ihm gleichgültig ob man ihn verstand oder nicht.  
  
Es war gegen Mittag, als Bainwen plötzlich bemerkte, dass sie Legolas und Estelwen den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen hatte. "Wo sind eigentlich Estelwen und Legolas?" ,fragte sie die andern, worauf sie nur Schulterzicken als Antworten bekam. "Ich schätze noch auf ihren Zimmer." ,sagte Gimli und bekam daraufhin einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen von Berion ab. "Was ist denn? Wenn es doch so ist!" ,sagte er entrüstet. "Estelwen war gestern ziemlich aufgelöst. Ich habe mir schon die ganze Nacht durch Vorwürfe gemacht." ,sagte Bainwen. "Aber du hast doch gehört was Herr Legolas gesagt hat. Euch trifft keine Schuld. Es gibt also keinen Grund dir Vorwürfe zu machen." Melyanna versuchte ihr Schwester zu trösten. "Melyanna hat Recht, Liebling. Es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung Gilwen gehen zu lassen. Und Estelwen weiß das auch. Nur braucht sie eine Weile um zu verstehen, dass Gilwen sich nicht gegen sie entschieden hat, sondern für sich und ihr Leben."  
  
Währenddessen lagen Estelwen und Legolas immer noch im Bett, sie hatten das Frühstück auf ihrem Zimmer eingenommen und saßen lange, Arm in Arm und schweigend da. Estelwen war froh Legolas zu spüren, es gab ihr eine gewisse Kraft, die man nicht beschreiben konnte. Es war als würde man plötzlich in einem Augenblick merken, dass man eine Kraft besitzt von der man vorher keine Ahnung hatte. Legolas unterbrach Estelwens Gedankengänge nicht. Er war sich sicher, dass sie stark genug war zu warten, so wie sie auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er selbst spürte die Zweifel die in Estelwen vorgingen, doch konnte er sie nicht mildern. Aber er wusste, dass Gilwen wiederkehren würde. Wann, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Ende 8. Kapitel  
  
Ende Teil III 


End file.
